


a court of fire and brimstone

by thesurielships



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Feyre is badass, I mean ish, It's not really that angsty, Set in ACOMAF, and it gets better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 08:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24966403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesurielships/pseuds/thesurielships
Summary: This is set in one of Feyre's visits to the Night Court at the beginning of ACOMAF, after the visit following the study incident.
Relationships: Feyre Archeron/Rhysand, Feyre Archeron/Tamlin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	a court of fire and brimstone

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing anything remotely angsty, so bear with me. Also, writing a canon-divergence fic gives me the jitters because I am no SJM, but heck, I really like how this turned out. Enjoy :))

“You still haven’t told me why you needed me to learn how to read and write.”

Rhysand looked up from the map laid out on the massive table in front of him, no doubt having camouflaged the names and other relevant pieces of information long before I’d even reached this room.

“So you can tattle to Tamlin the moment I leave you on his doorstep?” he drawled. “I don’t think so, darling.”

I crossed my arms, scowling.

“My offer still stands, you know.”

“I am not joining your court.”

“You don’t have to,” his gaze returned to the map. “You can just work with us.”

“I don’t think my High Lord would be too pleased about such an alliance.”

He stilled. “You are no one’s subject,” he said with lethal quiet.

“I am Tamlin’s subject. He is my High Lord, and my betrothed.”

He chuckled darkly. “Betrothed?” His steps were slow as he walked around the table and stopped less than a foot away from me. “Even after you begged me to save you from your own wedding?”

I bristled, baring my teeth. “I didn’t beg you.”

His gaze merely dipped to my left hand, and I snapped. One moment the tattoo was a burning brand on my skin, the next my entire hand was ablaze. I watched, stunned, as the flames crawled up my arms, my chest, my neck, until all of me was combusting and I could no longer tell where the fire ended and I began.

“I want out,” I growled through gritted teeth. “I want out of this stupid bargain.”

Firelight danced along the planes of Rhysand’s face and set his violet eyes gleaming. “That stupid bargain saved your life.”

A bitter laugh rattled out of me. “All the more reason to hate it.”

Red filled my vision. Red roses sprinkled on a lush carpet, leading me to the altar. Red in my hands, young horror-stricken faces, a purring laugh. Metal was in my mouth, my throat. My fire was burning hotter and hotter, singeing the fine hairs on my skin. It was too hot to breathe. I was choking on blood and ash, and I couldn’t _breathe_ -

“Feyre.”

Rhysand’s midnight-soft voice brought me back to reality with a jolt. I took a deep breath, hot air burning my nose and tears swelling in my eyes. There was no blood, no corpses, no _her_.

Only me, and the bottomless chasm inside of me.

Rhysand’s eyes softened and I threw my shield up, snarling.

“I will not be a pawn in whatever game you two have been playing for centuries.”

His jaw worked. “And what are you now? You’re nothing more than a glorified pet!”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

His eyebrows merely rose at the blatant lie. The tattoo on my hand throbbed.

“Why?” his voice was uncharacteristically gentle. “Why let yourself be his reward? Why let him put you in pretty cages, turn you into a sweet, docile little thing when you are anything but? Why, Feyre, do you pretend for him?”

“Stop.”

“You’re one of the strongest, most gifted Fae I’ve ever encountered. You have the powers of all seven courts lurking beneath your skin.”

“Stop.”

“You may play the fool, but deep down, you know. You know you’re stronger than even Tamlin –”

“I said STOP,” I shouted as fire blasted from my palms, straight into a wall of complete and utter darkness.

Silence. Such deafening silence inside me as my fire fizzled out and the wall vanished.

“Feyre, I –”

“What is it to you?” My voice was raw, and I swallowed the tears threatening to escape. “Why do you care, Rhysand?”

He opened his mouth, closed it.

“You’re the High Lord of the Night Court, free at last to fly and seed terror wherever you please. You could rule the world, so why are you wasting your time on me?”

His throat bobbed. “Because,” his chest began to move, faster and faster. “Because you’re my –” he stopped short, huge membranous wings shooting out of his back.

Doom bloomed in my gut. “Your what?”

He looked away. “Nothing.”

I prowled closer, foreboding pricking my skin. I put a hand on his face, and he leaned into my touch, exhaling a shaky breath. “Your what, Rhysand?” I asked softly.

He held my gaze for a few agonizing moments, his face more naked and vulnerable than I’d ever seen it. But his impassive mask eventually snapped back into place, his wings disappeared and soon it was as if the unguarded, genuine male in front of me had only been an illusion.

The High Lord of the Night Court stepped out of my touch and my arm dropped limp by my side.

He merely slid his hands into his pockets, the gesture so familiar and yet so distant, as he said, “War is coming. Choose your side wisely.”

“Rumor has it your agenda isn’t much better than Hybern’s.” Lie, but only because any political talk was forbidden to reach me.

He cocked his head, his mocking expression getting under my skin. “And I suppose all the rumors are true?”

“And why wouldn’t they be? The Night Court is a terrible and cruel place that only abides by its own codes and corrupt morals.”

The words felt flat on my tongue, a mindless repetition of what Tamlin and Lucien and everyone else liked to say when ranting about Rhysand and his court. They never expanded, never explained what these codes and morals were. But those were my people, and I trusted them.

Something cold and predatory crept into his eyes. “Is that really what you think of us?”

My chin rose. “Am I wrong?” 

“I guess you’ll never find out, Feyre darling.” The purr in his voice chilled my blood.

I held his gaze for a few tense heartbeats, refusing to back down, even as exhaustion crept in and I started to forget what I was even arguing for.

I sighed. “Just… take me home, Rhysand.”

To my eternal shock, he did.

Darkness and shadows swirled around us. Soon, too soon, the soothing jasmine scent gave place to the sickly sweet perfume of roses and lilies.

Rhysand deposited me without a word in my chambers in Tamlin’s manor.

His face was already back to its usual mask of arrogance and utter amusement, a smirk dancing on his sensuous lips by the time he vanished into the night.

My knees gave out the moment he disappeared. I lay on the cold ground, reveling in the quiet hours before dusk, wondering how long I could stay hidden here, unnoticed and forgotten.

Wondering if I could fade away by the time the sun rose.


End file.
